


Music That Speaks To The Soul

by whydoyoutalksoloud



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydoyoutalksoloud/pseuds/whydoyoutalksoloud
Summary: Silence.The song begins.





	1. Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets home after work. 
> 
> His piano awaits.

He flops down onto the piano stool, clearly exhausted from a hard day doing God knows what. 

The faded keys of his instrument are so familiar, so comfortable, so beautiful. Sans wonders where he got the instrument in the first place. He has no memory of acquiring it, but he's glad it was there with him through all of this insanity. Tough times have been passed in recent years, and it's taken all his strength to remain unchanged, but it's been nothing compared to the extremes he would go to for his brother.

He wonders idly what Papyrus might be doing now. Probably somewhere off with Undyne doing a cooking lesson or something of the sort. A huge grin tears across Sans' face. Anything. He would give anything for that kid. Give anything, do anything. You name it.

Sans snaps out of his reverie. The piano. That's why he sat down here in the first place. 

His bony fingers brush against the ivories, making a soft clicking sound as each finger connected with the instrument. 

A still moment passes. Then the sound rises up in the room. 

A beautiful haunting melody floats out from Sans' piano, one that Sans was more familiar with than he was with himself. Each note rings out clearly across the room, every one just as rich and wonderful.

His song. 

His beautiful song.

He plays on. The song ends. A feeling of calm washes over him, but it also leaves him with a certain emptiness inside. 

"WOW SANS, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE SO GOOD AT MUSIC!!" 

"its whatever i guess." 

"WELL SANS, PERHAPS IF YOU'RE GETTING BETTER, THEN ONE DAY WE CAN DO A DUET IF YOU'RE UP TO MY STANDARDS."

Sans chuckles. Papyrus is always one for boasting, no matter how awful he is at some things. 

"yeah man, id love that."

"EXCELLENT. I MUST FLEE DEAR BROTHER, FOR I HAVE TO ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES." 

"see ya later bro."

Papyrus turns away to leave, but Sans grabs his wrist. 

"hey papyrus?" 

"YES BROTHER?"

"i love you bro, sorry i don't say it enough, just remember that i really do." 

"I LOVE YOU TOO SANS" 

"are you... crying...?"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS SANS!" 

"are you sure you're not???" 

"IT'S JUST MY ALLERGIES PLAYING UP, I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE ON ABOUT."

Both the brothers laugh. Sans' laugh reverberates around the room, a deep, friendly laugh, whilst Papyrus has a higher pitched nasal sounding laugh. 

The two laugh and talk for hours, revelling in the rare company of the other. They sometimes forget how enjoyable their time together always is. A beautiful sunset falls over Snowdin, and the brothers make their way outside, to the roof to watch the beautiful scene. 

"i missed you bro." 

"I MISSED YOU TOO BROTHER." 

Sans tackles Papyrus into a brotherly hug, and Papyrus reciprocates. 

"Hmm," Sans thinks. 

Maybe that day wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall
> 
> It's me, the author! 
> 
> Thanks for reading the first chapter of Music That Speaks To The Soul if you're here! It's not very well written, but there's gonna be more if you'd like to keep reading I guess.
> 
> Uuuuh that's about it I think, for now anyways, maybe I'll see yall later. 
> 
> Byeeeeee


	2. Papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus knows something is up, but he has no clue what. He goes to talk to an old family friend about it.

Papyrus realises that he,whilst somewhat concerned, still remains oblivious. 

He isn't particularly surprised to be left in the dark; he was used to it by now, but this time, it feels different. He feels like something was wrong, and this reflected in his song. His normally happy, jostling, bubbly tune appears to be missing from him, whilst the void seems to be filled by slower, more solemn music.

Sans had been distant recently: working extra shifts, staying out all hours at Grillby's, and something else, although Papyrus was uncertain of what. And Papyrus himself could feel something different in the air. Something was looming over the two of them ominously, some sort of forewarning for an upcoming event of some sort.

It makes him uncomfortable that he doesn't know how to stop this, or how to help Sans. So he does the only thing he could think of in that moment.   
  


~  
  
**"Hello?"**

"A VERY GOOD EVENING TO Y-"

**"What is is, Papyrus?"**

**  
**"HUH?"

**"You only ever call when something's up, so what's going on?"**

"WELL MY DEAR COMPANION, SOMETHING IS WRONG. VERY WRONG. AND YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON I THOUGHT TO COME TO WITH SOMETHING LIKE THIS."

An exaggerated sigh comes from the end of the line.

  
"**What is is then, Pap?"   
**  
  


"IT'S SANS."

All sign of life stops on the other end. No sound remains. After a lengthy pause, a sharp intake of breath echoes down the line cannily.   
  


**"I think that you'd better come round to mine so we can talk this over."   
  
**

"I THINK THAT IS IN HIS BEST INTERESTS. I SHALL BE THERE A.S.A.P."  
  


**"Well then Pap, I'll see you in a minute. Stay safe, kiddo."**   
  


"SEE YOU THEN!"

And with that, the line drops dead.   
  


~ 

After a short jog over from Snowdin, Papyrus appears at the house. It seems smaller than he remembers. He raps smartly on the door, and it promptly opens.   
  


"Papyrus! I've not seen you in forever, kiddo! How's it all going?"   
  


"UNDYNE! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU HERE. MY MY MY, WHAT A COINCIDENCE THAT WE SHOULD BE MEETING AT THIS EXACT LOCATION, ISN'T IT RATHER?"   
  


"Papyrus, you dork, we arranged for you to come here."   
  


"AH YES, I VAGUELY RECALL THE MENTION OF THIS."   
  


Undyne pulls Papyrus into a bone crushing embrace. Papyrus attempts to reciprocate the gesture, but finds it difficult, seeing as his arms are trapped at his sides by Undyne's own scaly limbs.   
  


"Get in here, knucklehead."

And with that, after peering out, suspicious, around the house to check that no one is eavesdropping, Undyne slams the door closed firmly, and the house temporarily seems to vanish beneath a cloud of dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I know it was a long break but maybe I'll post more regularly, I'm definitely gonna try! Maybe, if I feel up to it, the chapters could be longer as well???
> 
> Love you, bye!


	3. Undyne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne is scared. Papyrus is scared. Sans is scared. It's fun times all round for our band of rejects.

Undyne listens attentively as Papyrus explains to her what is going on. 

"I DON'T REALLY UNDERSTAND WHAT, BUT I KNOW THAT SOMETHING IS UP WITH SANS, AND IT BOTHERS ME.I HATE TO SEE MY OWN BROTHER BEHAVE LIKE THIS. "

"Behave like what?" Undyne asks gently, a huge contrast to her usual piercing shriek. 

"HE HAS BEEN VERY DISTANT. SAYS HE FEELS SOMETHING IN THE AIR."

"S-S-S-Something in the air?" She stutters quietly, obviously a little taken aback. 

"HE IS RIGHT. I KNOW HE IS. I FEEL IT TOO. THERE'S SOMETHING UP. I THINK THAT WE CAN ALL FEEL IT, CAN'T WE, UNDYNE?"

"Can we?"

"YOU TELL ME."

Undyne lets out a slow uncertain breath. 

"I do know what you mean. Exactly what you mean. I'm terrified, but I feel that I'm going to have to fight. I'm gonna have to fight, and when the time comes around, I'll know. And I'll be ready." 

An ominous silence looms over the two of them. Neither says a word. 

"SO," says Papyrus, "SANS. WHAT DO I DO ABOUT HIM?"

"I have no clue," replies Undyne, " but I know that none of us can do anything to stop whatever's coming. Please just keep him hanging in there. We need him. He is infinitely more powerful than anyone else in the Underground. I think you know that better than anyone."

"I KNOW. TRUST ME, I KNOW. JUST YOU KNOW SOMETHING, UNDYNE. I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR MY BROTHER. I WOULD LAY DOWN MY LIFE FOR HIM. AND I HOPE YOU WOULD TOO. I LOVE HIM MORE THAN ANYTHING. WE HAVE TO KEEP HIM SAFE. BUT I NEED YOUR HELP."

"I know. I know that you would. I'm behind you every step of the way. Forever and always."

"THANK YOU, MY GOOD BUDDY. I HAVE NEVER RESPECTED ANYONE MORE THAN YOU. YOU HAVE MY TRUST."

"Thanks I think?" 

"NO PROBLEM, FELLOW COOL DUDE. I HAD BETTER BE OFF NOW, SANS WILL NEED MY HELP AROUND THE HOUSE. MY BROTHER CANNOT BE ALONE FOR TWO MINUTES WITHOUT MESSING UP OUR ENTIRE HOUSE THAT I SO CAREFULLY ORGANISE."

"I'll see ya around then, kiddo. Stay safe."

"GOODBYE UNDYNE. UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN." 

And with that, Papyrus exits and the door snaps closed behind him. 

Undyne sighs. She's thought that something was up. Now she knows what, she's not sure if she feels more relieved or more stressed than before. 

She perches at the edge of her piano stool. She's not sat here in ages. Only two songs stick in the back of her mind, and one of those seems a little... Inappropriate for this moment. So she plays the other. It's a short song, only eight or so bars long, but she plays it for hours and hours. The beautiful discordant sounds echo around her home, and floats to all corners of Waterfall. 

As the sun sets, she falls into bed, exhausted, stressed, but also somewhat soothed by the song which is embedded in her heart resounding in her head.

The last thing that Undyne thinks to herself is _welp, I think I've got this under control for now, but I think that I need to have a chat with Sans tomorrow. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So listeeeeeen...
> 
> I know that I said I would update this more
> 
> BUT
> 
> By more I think that once a month is probably more realistic than regularly tbh. 
> 
> So, sorry????? But also I don't have the ideas or the time for that shit man. 
> 
> Cheers mates.


End file.
